


can't contain this anymore

by bukowsking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Cheating, Cliffhanger, Clubbing, Fake Relationship, I'm Gonna Shut Up Now, It Sucks, M/M, Oops, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Zayn, blowjob, elebeard, i don't ship zarry, i wrote this so long ago, light fluff, not really sure what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3008648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The strobe lights blinked rapidly, making Harry’s vision spin as he stood up, leaning against the wall. He faintly recognized the beat, wanting to sway his hips but not having the focus to do so. He groaned, barely making out a figure approaching him, asking him to dance. Harry could tell it was a male by the deepness of his voice, and quietly thought to himself. 'Fuck management. I’m going to grind with another male and if the paparazzi so happens to find out, that’s their problem.'"</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Harry goes out clubbing as a means of relief and distraction. He gets more than what he bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't contain this anymore

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic on here so pleeease be gentle. also, sorry for any inaccurate information or terrible-ness, i really tried.   
> i own nothing but the storyline.  
> please comment!  
> xx

Harry downed his last shot of vodka quickly, glaring at the sweaty mass of people before him. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for a club, but he would’ve done anything to get out of the house where he was now living. He groaned, running his hands over his face as the alcohol took its toll on his mind. Management had been working the boys harshly lately, which meant less and less time with Louis. And having to watch him frolic around with Eleanor. Sure, Harry was jealous because he was a little more than in love with the boy, but Louis also happened to be his best mate, and he didn’t wanna lose him like that. 

The strobe lights blinked rapidly, making Harry’s vision spin as he stood up, leaning against the wall. He faintly recognized the beat, wanting to sway his hips but not having the focus to do so. He groaned, barely making out a figure approaching him, asking him to dance. Harry could tell it was a male by the deepness of his voice, and quietly thought to himself. Fuck management. I’m going to grind with another male and if the paparazzi so happens to find out, that’s their problem. And so he latched on to the other male’s hand, tugging him out onto the dance floor before being pulled back against the man’s chest.

"Oh, no, baby, I want you all to myself, right in this corner." Harry could practically hear the smirk on the other boy’s face, feeling the stranger’s hand rest on his hips. Harry chuckled to himself, gently pressing his ass back against the man’s crotch, wiggling slightly. He was professional at teasing, and if that’s what this man wanted, that’s what he was gonna get. 

As the beat quickened and the song lyrics changed, Harry began to sway his hips even more so as the stranger gripped tightly onto his hipbones, grinding back against him eagerly. They quickly built up a routine, losing themselves in the music. Harry had never felt more free in his life, and all his worries about Louis and management were gone. That is, until, the voice whispered huskily into his ear, “Fuck, Hazza, I didn’t know you could move like this.”  
Harry’s eyes widened, spinning around quickly and nearly falling over with the momentum. 

“Zayn?! What in the absolute fuck! What are you doing here? I can’t believe I just did that! What the hell?” He huffed, shoving Zayn back against the wall. Zayn just grinned, hooking his thumbs into his belt hoops and fixing his hair as he simply shrugged, looking as casual as ever.

"Look, Haz, no need to have a heart attack. You were looking hot so I decided to ask you to dance. And, well." He laughed, watching as Harry tugged at his hair, frustrated, and sat back down in his booth. Zayn sighed and plopped down in the seat next to his, staring intently at his friend. "Haz, you’ve been so worked up lately. I’m just.. offering you some relief." At the word ‘relief’, Zayn licked his lips seductively and gave Harry a look that nearly made his cock twitch right then and there.   
Harry shook his head, clearing it of all the dirty scenarios of him and Zayn together. 

This was one of his very good friends, and he wasn’t about to just use him for sex. Plus, he was in love with Louis, and he wasn’t about to risk any chance of something happening. “Zayn.. I.. I can’t use you. You’re my friend and I don’t see you like that. I’m sorry.” Harry stumbled over his words slightly, the alcohol beginning to wear off. He chewed on his lip nervously, watching Zayn’s face. Sure, he was attractive. His eyes were nice and his body was in amazing shape, but Harry could say that about anyone. But, as he continued to inconspicuously check his friend out, he began noticing little things about him. Like the way Zayn’s cheek structure was sharper than Louis’, his eyes a hypnotizing dark chocolate, and his arm muscles rippling under his tight shirt. 

”..Harry?” Zayn raised his eyebrow, looking at Harry, concerned. Fuck it, Harry thought, as he tugged the older male by his collar, pulling him against his body, rolling his hips desperately. 

"I want you." Harry growled under his breath, once again being distracted from his thoughts of Louis and other such things. Zayn gasped quietly, moaning against Harry’s shoulder.

"I’ll call a cab."  
——————————————————-  
Harry was shoved against the wall as soon as the door was shut, his hips being pinned by Zayn’s. His breathing was ragged as he tugged on his shirt, practically ripping it off with excitement as he tossed it aside. His hands came to rest on Zayn’s shoulders, whining with need as the older boy ground his hips into Harry’s relentlessly. 

"I.. I have one rule." Harry panted, his voice coming out as more of a hoarse whisper.

"What’s that, babe?" Zayn questioned, leaving light and teasing kisses on the curly haired boy’s neck.

"No kissing. Okay? Not on the lips." Harry eyes his friend, smiling as Zayn nodded. He groaned as the darker haired boy continued his kisses downward, running his smooth tongue across one of Harry’s nipples. He lifted his hips, moaning loudly. Zayn smirked, before pulling back and tugging his own shirt off before letting the younger male admire his figure. 

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom?"   
Harry nodded eagerly, gasping as Zayn lifted his legs to wrap around his waist, carrying Harry up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door.  
—————————————————-  
The second the door’s lock clicked, Zayn was on top of Harry, desperately grinding into him, pinning him to the bed. Harry rolled his hips in response, picking up the rhythm Zayn had created. His mind was in complete euphoria, loving the feel of Zayn’s slick skin rubbing against his. Harry barely even realized Zayn had gotten his jeans off before the older boy rubbed his palm against Harry’s clothed erection. He bucked his hips, groaning as the cloth of his boxers created a sweet friction against his heated skin. Zayn was going to be the death of him.

"You want more, baby?" Zayn spoke, his voice raspy and seductive. Harry couldn’t help but nod eagerly, not being able to form words at this point. Zayn chuckled, leaning back on his thighs. "Strip me, baby. Touch me."

Harry moaned to himself, leaning up and nearly ripping Zayn’s jeans off. He unzipped them, lifting Zayn’s hips as he tugged them down and off, throwing them aside. He smirked as he eyed the older boy’s growing erection, licking his hips as he leaned down, taking the waist band in-between his teeth and pulling them down slowly. He gasped and laughed quietly as Zayn’s full erection slapped against his face, wrapping his right hand against the base. Zayn grunted, bucking his hips immediately and arching his back. “Fuck, more, please, baby.” He panted, thrusting his cock into Harry’s fist.

The younger boy chewed on his lip as he quickened his movements, watching Zyan come undone underneath him. He was tilting his head back, his mouth slightly open as he met each of Harry’s stroked with a thrusts of his own. The sight on its own was enough to get Harry’s head soaked in pre-cum, making a small wet spot on the front of his boxers. “Mm, baby, let me take care of you.” Zayn spoke, pulling away and laying Harry back, and hooking his thumbs into the waistband into his underwear, pulling them down slowly.

"God, such a big boy." Zayn whispered huskily, licking Harry’s cock from the base all the way up to the tip, gaining a loud moan out of Harry in response. He grinned, grabbing the base with his hand and slowly inching Harry’s erection into his mouth. The younger boy tangled his fingers into the back of his hair, tugging gently as he began to buck up his hips, trying to force Zayn to take more of him. Zayn relaxed his gag reflex, looking Harry dead in the eyes as he lowered his head, the tip of Harry’s cock hitting the back of his throat as he deep-throated the young boy. Harry nearly screamed in response, throwing his head back and shuddering as his cum filled Zayn’s mouth, watching the older boy shamelessly swallow.

"O-Oh my fucking god.." Harry panted, throwing an arm over his eyes, attempting to gain back the feeling in his legs. He had never orgasmed so amazingly, and to think that Zayn caused it had him already becoming half hard again. Zayn noticed this, and winked at Harry before nudging his thighs apart, spreading his legs. 

"I want to fuck you, Hazza. Please." Zayn bit his lip, staring into Harry’s eyes. He truly cared about the younger boy, and all he wanted was for him to feel good. He pleaded at Harry with the look on his face, and nearly burst with joy as Harry gave him a tentative nod. He grabbed a condom from his side drawer, sliding it on with care as he positioned himself at Harry’s slightly loosened entrance. Harry had slept with many men before, so him being too tight wasn’t a problem. 

"You ready, babe?" Zayn rubbed Harry’s sides, licking his lips as he nodded, lifting his legs to rest on Zayn’s shoulders, giving him easier access. The older boy smiled and lifted himself up, pinning one hand to the bed on either side of Harry’s head, slowly thrusting himself inside of Harry’s waiting hole. The curly haired boy threw his head back, moaning loudly as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, pulling him against his chest, forcing the boy deeper. Zayn gasped, shoving himself balls-deep before pulling out, and slamming all the way back in.

He continued this movement, his skin slapping against Harry’s obscenely loud. Harry’s moans become comparable to a hooker’s as Zayn’s thrusts quickened and roughened. When it came to Zayn, he liked to be very rough in bed, no matter the gender, and no matter how old. Harry’s hole tightened around him suddenly, letting the older boy know that he was close. Zayn grunted, forcing himself inside one last time before gasping out Harry’s name, stilling his hips as his hot cum shot into the condom. Harry whimpered in response as his own cum splattered across their chests, reaching down to stroke himself off. 

"Fuck.. Hazza.. You’re so fucking amazing." Zayn panted, pulling himself out carefully, attempting to catch his breath as he collapsed next tot he younger boy. 

"Mm, you’re not so bad yourself, babe." Harry joked, wiping himself clean before pulling the blanket over his hips, yawning loudly. He was exhausted, and he couldn’t be bothered to drive home still somewhat drunk, and so settled on staying the night at Zayn’s. He accepted his decision as Zayn cleaned up as well, pulling Harry against his chest and draping an arm over his waist, spooning the younger boy from behind. 

Harry’s head was free of nightmares for the first time in months that night.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo. i'm considering making this a two-shot. or possibly a chaptered fic? leave your opinions/suggestions below. xx


End file.
